Concubine Wang
Concubine Wang is one of Da Ji's fictional sisters and is the youngest of the trio in Fengshen Yanyi. In the games, her real form doesn't stay consistent. She is a giant, anthropomorphic cat in the first game while Magical Fengshen presents her as a giant, anthropomorphic snake. Role in Games Concubine Wang is the villain that Taigong Wang encounters the most in Fengshen Yanyi as she confronts the party on six different occasions. Her main goal during the game is to obstruct the hero's quest to West Qi. While they were passing through the five gates, she put Deng Jiugong under a spell and used his troops to catch Huang Feihu off guard. Before he could be saved, she kills him and consequently becomes Deng Chanyu's most hated enemy. After she suffers a grievous defeat, she privately joins forces with Luo Xuan and Liu Huan in an attempt to catch Taigong Wang in a pincer. When this plan fails, she retreats back to Morning Song. She guards the gates and fights her adversaries a final time. The battle causes her death and her spirit is sealed away by Taigong Wang. Despite having her spirit sealed, she somehow returns with her older sister in the mortal realm during Magical Fengshen. They desire to break the seal placed on Da Ji's soul and reclaim the darkness's reign over humanity. They plan to achieve this by asking Tao, the all-mighty god of their universe, to grant their wish. To gain enough power, however, they would need the souls of various spirits to power a magical orb, which is needed to summon Tao. They resurrect demons into the land of peace and gather the souls they need. Concubine Wang bides time for Hu Ximei to finish the ritual by blocking Sora's party. Intrigued by the children's powers, she offers an invitation to have them join her. When they decline, she decides to punish them by using her real form. She dies a second time after a fierce battle. Personality Unlike her sisters, Concubine Wang is a comparatively immature and brutish woman who lacks her sisters' refined intelligence. She does, however, share their love for violence and cruelty. Therefore, she is always more than willing to shed bloodshed for her siblings and play with human lives. She sometimes clashes with Hu Ximei since the latter mocks her brash behavior. She despises failure and will do everything she can to compensate for her losses. Fighting Style Unless she is put in immediate danger, Concubine Wang works to support and heal her allies from the player's attacks. She may also rely on inflicting various status effects on the player's characters to further disrupt their planning. Her attacks are weak compared to her sisters but still powerful. When she is fighting in her monster form, she has a higher endurance and stronger magic attacks. Fengshen Yanyi In the Fengshen Yanyi novel, she was a jade lute, Da Ji's sister and one of Nu Wa's servants. When Taigong Wang had finally began a reputation for himself as a fortune teller, he became a popular prophet throughout the land. His suggestions had also tussled the spirits within the area, as for the sake of his customers, he would sometimes recommend ways to disturb them. Hearing the ruckus from her spectral cloud, Wang Guiren soared down to the earth and took the form of a beautiful maiden in front of Taigong Wang. Seeing through her disguise, he bid the specter to be his next reading. Rather than tell her fortune, he sharply held her palm and split her skull with his ink slab in one thrust. The incident caused a riot and Bi Gan brought Taigong Wang and Wang Guiren's corpse in front of King Zhou. To prove that she was indeed a specter, Taigong Wang set her body within a divine fire that fiercely burned for four hours. King Zhou and Bi Gan were astonished to see the corpse not decay during its burning. Her body finally revealed its true self when Taigong Wang summoned a lightning bolt to strike it. Plotting revenge and wanting her sister's killer under her supervision, Da Ji suggested that the King appoint the fortune teller to a high position. She secretly placed the lute in a position in an auspicious aligning with the celestial entities (heaven, sun, moon, stars) and her sister was revived within five years time. Near the end of the novel, she tried to flee Morning Song's destruction with her sisters but they were captured. She was executed by Wei Hu. Gallery File:Wangguiren-fyportraits.jpg|Fengshen Yanyi portraits File:Wangguiren-mfengshen.jpg|Magical Fengshen screenshot Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters